


The Healing Power of Hugs

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Viktor has 2 mums, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Viktor comes home from school upset but his mamas are there to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by @askyoungvitya on tumblr to write some little Vitya with his mamas. Pls enjoy.

The routine is always the same: Viktor gets home from school, has a sandwich, and changes before jogging to the rink. On Wednesdays, his mums are there to greet him before he dashes out again but usually he lets himself in and is gone before they get back. His coach, Nikolai, is quite unforgiving if he’s late.

But today, when his Mamochka gets home from work, she finds him curled up on the couch.

“Vitya?” Sasha says softly, taking a seat in front of his knees and brushing his hair away from his face.

At twelve, his hair reaches just past his shoulders and is often curled with sweat from practice. But right now it’s messy in that telltale way which suggests he’s been crying, as if the tear tracks on his cheeks don’t give it away.

“Oh, zvyozdochka. What happened?”

Viktor merely looks at her miserably before slowly sitting up and curling into her, burying his face in her shoulder. She holds him tight, gently detangling his hair with her fingers. He doesn’t cry again. Viktor never was one for crying. He simply presses his face against her and breathes.

“Did something happen at school?” She pushes carefully, rubbing up and down her son’s back with firm, rhythmic strokes. He sighs against her but doesn’t speak. She doesn’t ask him again.

Viktor has always been an unusual child. Even as a toddler, he rarely cried and took longer than most to begin speaking. He wasn’t exactly shy - Sasha almost chuckles at the thought of anyone calling her Vityen’ka _shy_ \- but he’d been a strangely focused child. He liked skating and he liked dogs and if you got him started on those topics, he’d never shut up. But he’d never been good at telling people how he felt.

So Sasha kisses his soft hair and rocks him gently back and forth and back and forth and back and forth until he finally pulls away from her a mutters something about being thirsty before disappearing into the kitchen for a drink. Sasha glances at her watch. Zhenya should be home any moment.

Viktor plops himself back down on the couch quite ungracefully, staring down into the rim of his glass of orange juice. He sighs.

“I did bad on my maths test,” Viktor whispers, shame flushing his face all the way to the tips of his ears. “I...I tried so hard, Mamochka!”

“Oh, myshka,” Sasha almost laughs with relief. “It’s alright. It happens. Mamulya and I will help you practice, okay?”

Once the floodgates are open, everything comes flooding out practically in one breath. “I don’t want to stop skating. I know you said school comes first but I love skating so much and you and Mamulya are so good and I want to be as good as you and Eduard pulled my hair again and I told him to go away but then he cried and I got in trouble and I don’t understand algebra, Mamochka, and I don’t know what to do!”

Finally finished, Viktor looks up at Sasha with wide, anxious eyes, panting slightly. Sasha draws him into a tight hug.

“School is important, you’re right,” she begins, feeling Viktor droop against her and quickly continues, “But your Mamulya and I know how important skating is to you too. We want what’s best for you and we’ll support you no matter what because we love you.”

Viktor stays tucked against her but Sasha can tell he’s calming down. She keeps holding him.

“How about you tell us all about Eduard over dinner?” She suggests, resting her cheek atop his head. “We can talk about what we’ll do then. And, Vitya? Shall I let you in on a little secret?”

Curiosity piqued, Viktor peels himself away from her to look at her questioningly.

“Nobody  _ really  _ understands algebra.”

After a beat, Viktor breaks into a bright smile, a laugh bursting out of him which makes Sasha’s heart feel light. Her little one is happy again.

“There’s that smile,” she grins, tickling Viktor’s stomach and making him squeal. She stops abruptly when she hears the jangle of keys and smiles. “I wonder who that could be…” she says teasingly.

“I’m back!” Zhenya’s voice sounds from the hallway and she comes into the living room only to stop short in surprise. “Vitya? Shouldn’t you be at practice?”

Viktor doesn’t say anything, simply kisses both mums on the cheek and disappears out the front door. Sasha smiles at her bewildered wife and goes to greet her with a peck on the lips.

“Rough day at school,” she explains, holding Zhenya’s coat by the shoulders so she can slip out of it.

Zhenya nods understandingly, knowing how VIktor likes to train hard after a bad day. “He’ll probably be back late tonight,” she notes.

Sasha squeezes her arm comfortingly. VIktor is driven and he’s undeniably talented. In many ways, he already reminds her of an adult. But he’s still their little boy and he’s going to need his mums to worry about him for a long time yet.

(Viktor comes home to homemade pirozhki - a rare treat - and cuddles with his mamas on the couch to watch  _ The King and the Skater _ and forget all about stupid Eduard and boring algebra.)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I hope)  
> zvyozdochka - little star  
> myshka - little mouse


End file.
